Moony and Padfoot
by Mimi Malefoy
Summary: Remus est amoureux fou de Sirius mais lui ne semble pas le remarquer ! Résumé pourri et titre nul scuser moi.
1. Default Chapter

_Auteur : Moua la formidable, fantastique Mimi Malefoy ( J'aime me penser )_

_Disclaimer : tout appartient a J.K Rowling appars l'histoire._

_Warning : ( comme le si magnifique CD de Green Day scuser j'aime trop Green Day) Ceci est un SLASH alors HOMOPHOBE Bye Bye !!!_

* * *

Remus Lupin était assit tranquillement dans un des nombreux compartiments du Poudlard Express. En effet Remus n'était pas comme les autres adolescents de 16 ans, il était un sorcier. Tout comme le reste des maraudeurs, le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard. Ce groupe était composé de Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Sirius Black et de lui même. Il était les plus grand farceurs de Poudlard. James était le petit copain de Lily Evans depuis déjà quelque mois. Sirius était dragueur et toute les fille lui courait après. Peter était le gourmand du groupe et lui était le plus timide. Il rentrait tous en 6 année.

Depuis quelques temps Remus ressentait un petit quelque chose pour Sirius, autant le dire, il était amoureux fou de Sirius. Mais il n'osait pas le dire puisque que Sirius était un coureur de jupons puis il ne pensait pas que c'était réciproque et il était gêner de lui avouer, il aurait l'air totalement ridicule.

Il se fit sortir de ses SUPER réflexions par le sujet même de ses SUPER réflexions, rouge et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il s'assit lui disant que simple bonjour et continua de sourire comme un imbécile. James et Lily arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard suivit de près par Peter les bras remplis a craquer de sucreries et d'autres .

Une nouvelle année commençait !

_

* * *

_

Je sais que c'est court mais ce n'est que l'introduction

_Vous avez aimer, Détester dites-le moi avec une belle reviews._

_Mimi Malefoy_


	2. Première Journée

_Auteur : Moua_

_Disclaimer : comme d'habitude !! _

_Déjà un autre chapitre même si il est court aussi. Merci pour vos reviews._

* * *

Le banquet était terminé et toute la petite bande retournait se coucher. Tout le monde se mit en pyjama et tombèrent bien vite dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain, Remus entendu le si CÉLÈBRE cadran de James atterrir une fois de plus sur le mur. Comme tout les matin, Sirius avait crut bon de le tirer de toute ses forces a l'autre bout de la pièce. De nature bougonne le matin Sirius n'avait pas changer pendant l'été. Il souleva les couverture d'un geste rageur et parti vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard il sortie avec et pour tout qu'une seul serviette a la taille. Remus se sentit rougir d'un seul coup et décida de rentré vite dans la salle de bain pour ne pas que les autres le remarque. Mais ce que Remus n'avait pas vue c'était que Padfoot avait laissé une grande traîné d'eau. Remus dans son empressement n'avait pas remarqué et s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher et sous les éclat de rire de ses SUPPOSÉ amis. Il se releva avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait et continua son chemin avec la tête haute.

Quand tous fut prêt ils purent partirent pour aller mangé dans la grande salle. Comme chaque matin depuis 6 ans, Peter se goinfra, James parlait quidditch avec les autres, Sirius draguait toute les filles POTABLE selon lui et lui même lisait un livre tout en mangea qu'un peu.

Comme la chance était avec eux, il purent commencer avec potion et le si ADORABLE professeur Martinez, un petit homme trapu avec un air, comment on pourrait dire, BÊTE et pour couronner se cour ils étaient avec les Serpentard.

Ils arrivèrent avec quelques minutes a l'avance et fut très vite rejoint par leurs vieil ''amis'', Severus Snape et Lucius Malefoy. Ils se lancèrent quelques insultes et autres vacherie mais ils furent arrêter net par leur si gentil professeur.

_2 heures plus tard ..._

Remus sortit de ce cours déprimé et sans enthousiasme . Ce cour était le pire cauchemar de tout Gryffondor. Pour le premier cour de l'année, James et Sirius avait fait perde 35 points a leur maison. Pour x raison. Comme Remus était préfet il était vraiment déçu de ses amis et aussi en colère contre eux. Les deux responsable allait passé un sale cardeur quand il allait les rencontré.

Cornedrue et Padfoot l'avait devancé et ils devait les rejoindre dans la salle commune. Remus se dépêcha de rentrer pour faire chialer les deux énergumènes.

En rentra dans la salle, Remus fut très triste de voir Sirius en train d'embrasser a pleine bouche une jeune fille du nom de Molly Farley ( N.D.A. : aucune imagination pour le nom de famille scuser moi et comme vous pouvez le constater ca devient Molly Weasley. ) Remus avait déjà les larmes au yeux. Cette scène lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur. Et pour ne pas que personne ne voit qu'il pleurait il monta dans son dortoir presque en courant.

James vit bien que Remus allait mal et décida de le suivre. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il avait remarqué que le loup-garou s'intéressait beaucoup a Sirius. Mais Remus ne voulait pas l'avouez.

__

* * *

_Avez vous aimez, détester, donné moi vos commentaire et ce que je devrai améliorer dans une review s.v.p. D_

_Mimi Malefoy_

_XxX miko_

_De retour pour un autre chapitre._


	3. Nouveau Jour

_Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre encore court! Scuser moi !_

Rémus était couché sur son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'est comme ça que James le découvrit. Il s'approcha tout doucement de lui pour ne pas lui faire un saut. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il vit son beau visage rempli de larmes. Quand Rémus le vit, il essaya vainement de cacher ses pleurs mais en fut incapable. James lui fit un sourire et prit d'une certaine envie, Rémus se jeta dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans l'épaule du brun tout en continuant de pleurer. James lui frotta un peu le dos pour le réconforter. Quand Moony fut calmer, ils s'assirent tout les deux sur son lit et James commença à parler :

Ne pleure pas pour un imbécile comme Sirius, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il ne vois vraiment pas clair.

Mais je l'aime James, je l'aime vraiment et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il me remarque.

J'ai une idée pour ça !

C'est quoi? lui demanda Remus, vraiment surpris que son ami l'aide.

Viens me rejoindre dans une heure a la bibliothèque, je vais t'expliquer ça.

D'accord! Rendez-vous dans une heure a la biblio, lui répondit Rémus, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

Sur ce, James partit dans leur salle commune.

_1 heure plus tard_

Rémus attendait toujours James. Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'il était là. Quand James arriva, il était tout rouge et plusieurs marques de rouge a lèvre lui parsemait le visage. Sa seule explication fut « Lily » avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il lui expliqua son plan qui consistait à ce que Rémus rende jaloux Sirius. Sirius avait déjà avoué avoir un petit faible pour Rémus. James avait déjà trouvé le prétendu petit ami de Rémus qui était... roulement de tambour... Snivellus! James l'avait convaincu de faire ça car de toute façon, il lui devait quelque chose. Et Snivellus était le parfait candidat puisque Sirius le détestait et c'était encore pire pour lui.

Lui et James allèrent trouver Snape pour régler les derniers préparatifs pour leur plan.

Après cela, ils retournèrent a leurs dortoirs pour se coucher. Dès que la tête de Rémus fut posé sur l'oreiller, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Pour Remus, demain serait un jour spécial. Il devait être le petit ami de Servilo ce qui ne serait pas chose facile.

Avez vous aimez, détestez, dites-le moi dans une review tout les commentaire sont acceptés lol !

_Bye _

_Mimi Malefoy_

_XxX miko_

_Andadrielle( bétalectrice) _

_xXx kisou!_


End file.
